Kuch Beete Pal
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Heyy...Due to some problems i'm posting the story again...plz read n review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey friends…I'm back with a new story.**

**This time its for all AbhiRika lovers. Hope you people will like it.**

**Kk's Rapanzel- This is for you my doll on your special request. Hope you like it.**

**Special thanks to Kia Mehra for the idea…..*wink…. I mean hamara idea….. thanks a tonnn sweetheart .**

**Chaliye ab chapter padhna shuru kijiye…Last mein milte hain…..**

One Morning…..It was a bright sunny day. Two people were sleeping hugging each other. The girl woke up when the sun rays directly touched her face. She freed her self and went into the washroom. She freshened up and came to the edge of the bed and looked at the innocent face sleeping .

She bent and kissed on his cheek and said…

Girl- Happy Anniversary my love !

With this he got up and hugged her…..Happy Anniversary to you too Tarika.

And he kissed her on her neck. She tried to free herself but he hugged her more tightly.

Tarika- Abhijeet …kya kar rahe ho….chhodo mujhe.

Abhijeet- Arey kya problem hai tumhe…aaj hamari anniversary hai aur humari chutti hai.

Tarika- Tumhe subah subah romance soojh raha hai abhijeet…dekho kitna kaam hai aaj…shaam ko puri team aa rhi hai…aur tumhara beta….usey uthana sbse mushkil kaam hai.

Abhijeet- Usey main utha lunga.

Then they went into another room where a 5 year old boy was sleeping. They went inside and smiled at his innocence. Abhijeet called the boy….

Abhijeet- Utho mere sher…subah ho gayi. Aaj tere chachu bhi aane wale hai na.

Boy- Nahi na papa….sone do.

Abhijeet- Abhi…..beta uth jao….warna mumma gussa ho jayegi.

Boy(lowers his blanket and looks up at him)- Mumma aapko aise uthati hai…? Aapko toh uthana bhi nhi aata .

Tarika laughs out loudly…abhijeet stares at her.

Tarika- Ho gaya …utha liye tumne? Ab main uthaun.

Abhijeet nodded and moves aside.

Tarika lowered his blanket and kissed on his forehead and then his cheek.

Tarika- Abhi baby…uth jao beta. Dekho subah ho gayi. Aaj khub saara kaam hai na. Abhi mumma ki help nhi karega?

Boy- Nai na mumma….sone do na.

He again pulled up his blanket and slept again

Girl- Beta….dekho uth jao….mumma ko aur bhi kaam hai.

Boy- Nai…pehle aap plomise kalo ki aaj aap muujhe nhi daantegi….tbhi uthunga.

She made the boy sit…and kissed him on his cheeks…

Girl- Acha baba…mumma nhi daantegi aapko. Ab be a good boy aur jaake brush kijiye.

The kid becomes happy and makes his way to the washroom….two hand held her by her waist…

Abhijeet- Itne pyaar se hume bhi uthaya kijiye…hum toh jldi se uth jayenge.

Tarika(removing his hands )- uffo abhijeet…kya kar rahe ho? Abhi aa jayega.

Abhijeet- Aane do…..aaj humari anniversary hai aur tum ho ki door kr rhi ho mujhe.

Tarika- Tum kyun abhi ki tarah behave kar rahe ho. Wo toh bachcha hai aur tum…tum toh bade ho na…..uske papa ho.

Abhijeet- Jab tum saamne hoti ho na toh mera mann krta hai ki main bhi bachcha ban jaun…..kam se kam tum mujhe sambhalogi toh sahi.

Tarika(laughed)- Tum bachche ho kya ?

Abhijeet(making face)- Ha….sirf tumhare liye.

Tarika(laughed)- Achcha theek hai…toh agar mere dono bachche ready ho jaayein toh kaisa rahe?

Abhijeet(laughed)- Bahut achcha.

Tarika smiled and left both father son in the room. She was smiling….uff ye dono baap-bete mujhe pagal kr denge. In dono ko sambhalna kitna mushkil hai…..par in dono se hi toh meri zindagi hai. She smiled and got busy in her work. She prepared breakfast and called both of them for breakfast.

Abhi came running down….

Abhi- Mumma….main pehle aa gaya…..Papa late ho gaye…yayy…and he was happy.

Tarika laughs at his actions…

Tarika- Arey waah mera beta toh papa se bhi fast nikla …very good.

She gives him breakfast .

Meanwhile…Abhijeet came out of his room and asked for breakfast.

Abhi( was in naughty mood)- Jo late hota hai usko naashta nhi milega.

Abhijeet(shocked)- Hain…ye kisne bola mere sher?

Abhi- Meli mumma ne…..and he strts laughing…..and he continued….

Mumma papa ko naashta mat dena …wo late ho gaye na.

Abhijeet sees him laughing….and also understood that he was playing with him.

Tarika joins her son…..Okay baby…..jaise mera beta kahega..main waisa hi karungi.

Abhi smiled and hugged tarika….and looking at his father….he said…

Abhi- Aaj toh mumma bhi meli side hai….yayy…..:D

Abhijeet made a sad face and moved towards the living room. Tarika by her actions had told him that his tea n breakfast was in living room

Abhi saw his father going sadly…he went to his mumma and hold her saree….

Abhi- Mumma ….papa gussa ho gaye? Wo chup chap chale gaye.

Tarika bent down to his level…..and said….

Tarika- Papa apne champ se naraz kaise ho skte hai….acha jao ye papa ko deke aao….giving him a glass of water.

Abhi went to loving room…..and found him eating breakfast. He went near him….and asked..

Abhi- Papa aap mujhse gusshha ho..?

Abhijeet (smiled)- Ye kisne kaha aapse?

Abhi – Kisi ne bhi nhi…main khud keh rha hu.

Abhijeet made him sit in his lap and said...Papa aapse kbhi gussa nhi ho skte . Aap toh mere strong bachche ho na.

Abhi(looked at him)- Pakka gushha nhi ho na….?

Abhijeet – Nahi mere sher….! Tumse gussa ho gaya toh tumhari mumma mujhse gussa ho jayegi.

Listening this the little boy started laughing…..Abhijeet too smiled at his son's reactions.

Abhi- Mumma aapse bhi naraaz hoti hai?

Abhijeet(thinking)- Ha kabhi kabhi….

Abhi- mumma aapko daantti bhi hai kya ? Jaise meko daantti hai?

Abhijeet just nodded. At the same time Tarika entered the living room…..

Tarika- Kya baatein ho rhi hai papa- bête mein?

Abhi- Mumma …..papa ne bola aap unse gusshhaa ho jaati ho kabhi kabhi.

Tarika smiled looking at them. She took Abhi in her lap….

Tarika- Aapko pata hai mumma gussa kyun hoti hai?

Abhi just nodded his head in No.

Tarika- Kyunki mumma aapse bahut pyaar krti hai. Aur jb aap galat baat krte ho toh mumma ko achcha nhi lagta. Abhimanyu is a good boy na ?

(the boy's name is Abhimanyu)

The boy nodded his head in Yes…

Abhi- Main good boy hu. Aur main aapko kabhi gusshhaa nhi kalunga.

Tarika(smiled)- Mujhe pata hai. Aap bhi aapke papa ki tarah ho…..(she looked at Abhijeet) Aur mera beta toh apne papa ki tarah banega na ?

Abhimanyu nodded his head in yes…..Abhijeet came towards Tarika…put his hand on Abhi's head…Papa jaise nhi…..Papa se bhi bada…..papa se bhi aage jayega na mera sher?

The little boy looked from his father to mother….He noticed tears in Tarika's eyes. He tried to rub them with his small hands. AbhiRika smiled at his try…..

Abhi(looking at Tarika)- Mumma….pleassee mat ro….Abhi ko acha nhi lagta . Main aapko paleshan nhi kalunga. Plomishhh…

Tarika smiled and hugged him…..

Tarika- Main jaanti hu mere bachche…..aapke aur papa ke hote hue mumma ko koi tension kyun hogi…

Abhi-Ha..ab aap ro mat mumma.

Tarika rubbed her tears…and smiled.

Just then the door bell rang. Abhimanyu ran to open the door….AbhiRika smiled at his excitement.

Abhijeet (to Tarika)- Thank you Tarika….meri life mein aane ke liye aur usey complete krne ke liye bhi. Tum aur Abhimanyu hi toh meri duniya ho.

Tarika(Smiled)- Tumhe thanks kehne ki zarurat nhi. Jo tumne mujhe diya hai uske liye thanks bhi chota shabd hai. Sirf itna hi kahungi….I Love you Abhijeet.

She hugged him. He too hugged her and said

Abhijeet- I love you too Tarika..!

Meanwhile the little champ opened the door…..and found Daya standing.

Abhi(exclaimed)- Chachu….aap aa gaye….? And jumped onto him.

Hearing Abhi's voice …..AbhiRika separated and moved towards the door.

Daya(hold ABhi)- Arey mera champion kaisa hai?

Abhi- Main toh bilkul theek hu. Lekin aap late aaye…isliye aapse naraaz hu.

Daya(entered inside)- Arey baba re….ab kya karu? Ab tumhari chachi ne late kiya toh isme main kya karu?(he made a sad face)

Shreya was behind him carrying a sweet n cute girl of about 3 yrs of age.

Abhi(made a face)- Chachu….kitni baar kaha ….wo meri chachi nahi hai….Choti Maa hai. Aap samjhte nhi ho.

Daya laughed at his actions….thinking….Bilkul baap pe gaya hai. Abhijeet bhi toh aise hi bolta hai.

When they entered inside…Daya put Abhi down who ran to his Choti Maa and Daya hugged Abhijeet… Shreya too went to Tarika and wished her. They all settled down in living room.

Daya- Happy Anniversary Boss !

Abhijeet- Thanks yaar. Aur waise derr kyun hui tumko?

Daya- Tumhari laadli ne derr ki toh main kya karu?

Abhijeet(took the little girl from shreya's hands)- Achcha meri pari ne derr kit oh tujhe problem hui aur tu jo derr krta tha wo?

Daya(smiled)- Ha…toh maine kab kaha ki main nhi krta tha…..gayi toh apne papa par hi hai na.

All of them laughed.

Tarika- Waise Daya…theek kaha tumne …..Abhimanyu bhi toh bilkul Abhijeet pe gaya hai.

Shreya- Toh Amaira(the name means Princess) bhi toh Daya pe gayi hai. Bilkul apne papa ki tarah…..shaitani bhi karegi aur fir inki tarah sweet si smile deke mana bhi legi.

All of them laughed.

Suddenly Daya's phone rang….he moved to other side…it was from Rajat.

Daya- Ha Rajat bolo.

Rajat- Sir wo CD ready hai jo aapne kahi thi.

Daya – Theek hai Rajat. Main aata hu hum ek baar check kr lete hai. Aur is baare mein kisi ko bhi pata nhi chalna chahiye.

Rajat- Theek hai sir.

Then he disconnected the call.

He went to the room and told….

Daya- Shreya main thodi derr mein bureau jaake aata hu. Koi kaam hai . Rajat ka hi phone tha.

Abhijeet- Main bhi chalta hu Daya.

Daya- Nahi Abhijeet…..Tum yahin raho…Abhi aur Pari ko sambhalo. Main jldi aa jaunga. Thoda sa hi kaam hai.

Abhijeet agreed. Daya left .

Now…everyone from the team were calling AbhiRika and wishing them.

After sometime….Tarika and Shreya were busy in kitchen whereas Abhijeet was busy with the kids.

After sometime…around 1:30 pm Daya came back. Abhi ran towards him….and hugged his legs..

Abhi-Chachu …..aap kahan gaye the ? Aapko pata hai main kitna paleshan ho gaya tha…(makin angry face)

Daya (took abhi in his arms)- Arey mere champ…kuch zaruri kaam tha. Ab main kahin nhi jaunga. Okay….?

Abhi- Pakka wala plomish kalo….

Daya (smiled)- Ha baba….chachu kahin nhi jayenge ab ok.

Abhi nodded his head and hugged him. All the others laughed at his kiddishness.

Daya moved towards dining table and made him sit on the chair…and looked at Tarika….

Daya- Tarika….ye ladka bilkul apne papa pe gaya hai. Bilkul waise hi bolta hai jaise abhijeet bolta hai.

Abhijeet- Aakhir beta bhi toh mera hai.

Tarika(looked at him)- ha…..pata hai …..lekin na tum usey bilkul apni tarah mat banana ki wo bhi tumhari tarah flirt krna bhi seekh le…..

Duo n Shreya laughed….

Shreya- Nahi Tarika…..aisa kuch nhi hoga. Tum chinta mat karo.

Tarika- Ye tum keh rhi ho Shreya…in dono(pointing towards Duo) ke hote hue aisa kaise nhi ho skta. Uske papa usey flirt krna sikhayenge aur chachu darwaze todna…..yahi socha hai na tum dono ne….kyun?

Daya n Abhijeet could not stop smiling…

Tarika- Dekha Shreya…..aisa hi kuch krne ki firak mein hain dono.

Daya- Ha…toh tum kya karogi tarika…mere champ ko har trick aani chahiye na darwaza kholne ki….kyun?

Tarika(looking at duo)- Tum dono rehne do…..main aur Shreya Abhi aur pari ko sambhal lenge. Tum log zyada dimag mat lagao.

Abhijeet (smiled)- Achcha theek hai…..future ki chinta baad mein krna ….Aaj ka din toh enjoy kr le.

Daya- Ha…bilkul sahi kaha abhijeet.

Then all of them had their lunch. After that Tarika n Shreya took the kids to Abhi's room and made them sleep. Abhimanyu was not willing to sleep…..

Abhi(to Tarika)- Mumma….mujhe nhi sona…..Chachu ke saath khelna hai.

Tarika(interrupted)- Abhi beta….so jao…fir shaam ko sab log aayenge na toh unke saath masti kaise karoge….haaan? Aur chachu toh yahin hai na….thodi derr baad khel lena.

Abhi- Nahi na mumma…please.

Tarika- Koi zidd nhi abhi. Aap mumma ke good boy ho na?

Abhi nodded his head in Yes.

Tarika(smiled)- Toh fir so jao…Dekho Pari bhi so gayi(pointing towards Pari who was slept in Shreya's lap)

Abhi looked at her and agreed to sleep. After around 15 minutes when tarika was sure that Abhi is slept…..she and Shreya moved out.

Abhi n Daya were sitting in living room chatting and were discussing the case. Daya looked up and saw Shreya-TArika coming. He asked….

Daya- Shreya….Mera champ aur Pari so gaye ?

Shreya- Ha Pari toh so gayi lekin aapka laadla zidd kar raha tha.

Tarika- Bilkul apne papa pe jo gaya hai.

Abhijeet(looked up at Tarika)- Aain…ab zidd kar raha hai toh bhi meri galti hai kya ?

Tarika(sweetly)- Nahi….hum dono ki galti hai. Kabhi tum zidd karte hot oh kabhi main….isliye.

DaReya smiled and abhijeet too.

Daya- Toh ab kitni taiyaari baaki hai boss?

Abhijeet- Hall decorate krna hai aur dinner ka toh Tarika aur Shreya ko pata hoga.

Shreya- Ek kaam karte hain…..main aur tarika khane ki taiyari karte hain aur aap log hall decorate kr lijiye.

Tarika- Ha…..kyunki agar Abhi aur Pari uth gaye toh tum dono kuch nhi kar paoge.

Daya- Ha boss…..tarika sahi keh rhi hai. Ab kaam shuru krte hai.

So…now Abhijeet and Daya started with their work whereas Tarika n Shreya got busy in kitchen.

After around 2 hrs…. Abhijeet and Daya completed with their work n Shreya- Tarika were also done with dinner.

Tarika made coffee and they all settled on the sofa.

Shreya- Tarika 5 baj chuki hai…..tumhe aur bhai(shreya calls Abhijeet as Bhai outside bureau) ko taiyar hona chahiye.

Meanwhile the kids also get up. Daya goes and brings Pari in her arms and Abhi ran to her mumma.

Daya remembered something and went outside….when Abhi called…

Abhi- Chachu ….aapne plomishh kiya tha aap kahin nhi jayenge. Aap kahan ja rahe hai.

Daya(smiled)- Main kahin nhi jar aha beta….aa rha hu 5 minutes mein.

He went out and brought in three bags and handed 2 bags to Shreya…..

Shreya gave the bags to Tarika…..

Shreya- Isme jo dresses hai…..wo tumhe aur bhai ko aaj pehanni hai.

Tarika- Lekin ye kyun?

Shreya- Ye hai hamari taraf se tohfa….please…..aur isme mere prince(Abhimanyu) ki dress bhi hai.

Tarika was about to say something but was stopped by Daya.

Daya- Bas…ab tum dono ja ke taiyar ho aur mere champ ko bhi taiyar karo.

AbhiRika smiled and went into the room taking Abhi with them. Tarika told Shreya to change in Abhi's room. So DaReya went into Abhi's room.

Daya handed the last bag to Shreya…..ye tumhare liye aur meri Pari ke liye bhi.

Shreya opened the bag and found a beautiful pink coloured saree and a pink coloured frock too.

Meanwhile….Daya got fresh and Shreya made Amaira ready. She was really looking like a fairy. Daya took Pari out with him and was playing with her. Abhijeet also came out with Abhi.

Now …..the doorbell rang and there were RAJVI on the door. They were followed by Sachin, Freddy ,Vineet and Nikhil and Pankaj. The last to come were Acp n . Other guests were AbhiRika's old friends.

All were happy to meet each other..and were chatting. Abhi was running here and there when he saw Tarika coming out of the room….He shouted…

Abhi- Papa…wo dekho Mumma.

Abhijeet looked at her and was once again fell in love with her. She was looking so beautiful in that red saree. He was again lost in her.

At the same time….Shreya also came out….When Daya saw her …he was also lost in her. She was looking gorgeous in that saree.

All others noticed this and smiled that there seniors were lost in love.

Sachin (fakely coughed.)- Sir…..Shreya aur Tarika aapke saath hi hai . Baad mein dekh lijiyega na. Abhi humse baatein kr lijiye.

Both Daya and Abhijeet came out of their thoughts and were embarrassed whereas Shreya and Tarika blushed. all settled in and Daya took the mike…..

**" Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for joining us aap logon se kuch chupa toh hai nhi lekin aaj is mauke par hum ek baar fir se kuch yaadein taaza krna chahte hai. Aaj Abhijeet –Tarika ki shaadi ko 6 saal ho gaye hai….. Bahut kuch badal gaya hai in 6 saalon mein. Aaiye beete hue kal ki yaadein taaza karein."**

Shreya switched on the projector. And the first pic flashed….

AbhiRika were shocked to see the pic. Abhimanyu was happy to see the pic. Abhi looked at Daya who smiled at him.

**A/n: So…Abhirika lovers…ye raha first chapter. Kahiye kaisa laga ye surprise.?**

**Coming chapters mein AbhiRika dose zyada hoga.**

**Chaliye ….ab ye dekhna hai ki AbhiRika shock kyun hue? Chaliye…sochiye….i'll reveal in the next chapter.**

**Ye zarur batana kaisa laga ye chapter. Keep reviewing.**

**Bye bye…!**

**Thank you !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hii friends…..Back with new AbhiRika update.**

**Kk's Rapanzal- Again for you dear. I hope I'm not too late….*wink. I hope you'll love this one too.**

**Now….let's read the chapter. Meet you all at last.**

A pic flashed on the projector. AbhiRika were shocked while Abhi was happy to see his mumma –papa. Abhijeet looked at Daya whon gave him a naughty smile.

Tarika blushed on seeing the pic. It was AbhiRika's pic of forensic lab and Abhijeet was staring at Tarika when she joined them. Under the pic it was written

**"PEHLI MULAKAT"**

Salunkhe(to ACP)- Achcha toh tere shehzaade ne pehle din se hi meri beti pe line maarni shuru kr di thi…haan….aur mujhe pata bhi nhi chala.

Acp-Salunkhe …tu hamesha abhijeet ko aise kyun bolta hai…..ab toh wo tera damad hai .

Salunkhe- Lekin…(but was cut by Daya)

Daya- Arey sir….ab aap dono kyun behes kar rahe hai…abhijeet aur Tarika ki shaadi ho chuki hai .

Salunkhe- ha pata hai isliye jab tab meri lab mein aa jaata hai romance krne.

Abhijeet(teasingly)- toh apni biwi se romance krta hu na….aapki girlfriend se nhi na.

Salunkhe(now showing anger)- Dekho abhijeet…meri girlfriend ke baare mein kuch mat kaho.

The others started giggling.

Abhijeet(to Tarika)- Dekha Tarika…maine kaha tha na Salunkhe sir ki koi girlfriend hai lekin tum maanti nhi ho…..ab sun liya na.

(Tarika couldn't stop launghing)

Salunkhe- Kya Tarika tum bhi….tum bhi iske saath mil gayi? Maine socha meri beti toh mere saath rahegi.

Tarika(while laughing)- Arey nhi sir….. Abhijeet Mazak kr rahe hai. Jaane dijiye na.

Acp- Ab chhod bhi salunkhe. Chal party enjoy kar.

Now Shreya spoke up…

Shreya(to Abhijeet)- Toh bhai….aapko kuch yaad aaya?

Abhijeet smiled shyly.

Vineet- Ha sir bataiye na …..is photo ka raaaz.

Abhi who was in Acp's lap ran to his father…

Abhi- Papa batao na…..dekho meri mumma kitni beautiful lag rhi hai photo mein jo chachu ne lagayi hai.

Abhijeet(smiled and bent to his level)- Aapki mumma toh sabse beautiful hai aur hamesha rahegi….hai na ?

Abhi(innocently)- Ha….aur wo world ki besshhhtt mummmmaa hai.

Abhijeet took him in his arms and went to Tarika. Tarika smiled and kissed on the Abhi's cheeks and said….

Tarika- Aapne aur papa ne hi toh mumma ko best banaya hai.

All the guests smiled.

Daya(naughtily)- Ab bolo bhi abhijeet….sb sunna chahte hai is photo ki kahani.

Abhijeet- Ha ha….batata hu.

***Flashback starts***

When Tarika joined CID at that time….Abhijeet was in Delhi. When he came back even Daya forgot to tell him about the new forensic doctor. They were busy with a high profile case.

In the lab , Daya was telling abhijeet about the case when Acp came n told them to bring the reports from forensic lab. Both of them went to forensic lab. They were about to enter the forensic lab when Abhijeet's phone rang so he went to attend the call whereas Daya went inside the lab.

He went in and didn't find so he asked Tarika..

Daya- Dr. Tarika…..Salunkhe sahab kahan hai ?

Tarika(looked up)- Wo Salunkhe sir kisi kaam se bahar gaye hai.

Daya- Chaliye theek hai….wo report de do. Acp sir ne mangvayi hai.

Tarika handed him the file. At the sametime , Abhijeet entered in the lab. Daya turned and said….Chalo Abhijeet.

Abhijeet- Le li file ?

Daya – Ha abhijeet. Chalo.

At the same time TArika called him.

Tarika- Daya Sir….Ek minute rukiye.

Both of them turned…

Daya- Ha Tarika…..bolo.

Tarika- Salunkhe sir ne kaha tha ki blood test ki report wo leke aayenge toh bs is file mein blood report nhi hai.

Daya- Theek hai…koi problem nhi hai. Sir aaye toh call kar dena. Main le lunga.

Tarika nodded her head in Yes.

Daya again turned and said….Chalo abhijeet.

And our Abhijeet was lost in the curly haired beauty. He was just staring at her. When Abhijeet didn't follow him ….Daya turned and saw him staring at Tarika. Tarika was unaware that ABhijeet was staring at her.

Daya kept his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder at which Abhijeet came out of his trance.

Daya- Kya hua Abhijeet ?Kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet(embarrassed)- K..ku…kuch nhi daya. Chalein?

Daya- Ha chalo.

They went back to bureau. But abhijeet was lost in his thoughts. He could again n again see her face flashing in front of his eyes. At the end when the case was solved…Daya went to Abhijeet.

Daya- Subah se kahan khoye hue ho boss?

Abhijeet- Kahin nahi yaar….Waise ek baaat bata …..wo lab mein ladki kaun thi ?

Daya- Acha toh uske baare mein socha ja raha hai …haan?

Abhijeet- Nahi re….kaun hai wo ?

Daya- Sorry boss …tumhe milwaya bhi nhi usse. Wo forensic expert Dr. Tarika hain. Is week hi join kiya hai.

Abhijeet(repeated to himself)- DrTarika….apne naam ki tarah khubsurat.

Daya(heard him)- Kuch kaha tumne…?

Abhijeet- Na…nahi Daya. Chalo ab ghar chalein.

They were about to leave the bureau when Tarika entered . She had to give something to Acp.

Daya- Arey Tarika …aap yahan ?

Tarika- Ha sir…wo ye file acp sir ko deni thi.

She handed over the file to Daya.

Daya-Theek hai…main de dunga sir ko. Thanks.

Tarika(smiled)- Thank you…!

And was about to leave when Daya saw Abhijeet again staring at her. He called Tarika…..

Daya- Tarika…. Tumhe Abhijeet se milana toh reh hi gaya.

She turned and then noticed Abhijeet.

Daya- Ye hain Sr. Inspector Abhijeet.

Tarika(smiled)- Nice to meet you sir.

Abhijeet- It's a pleasure to meet you too.

She smiled and left and abhijeet too was smiling now .

***Flashback ends***

Abhijeet- Toh ye thi hamari kahani.

Vineet(naughtily)- Badi interesting kahani thi sir aapki. Maza aa gaya.

AbhiRika smiled.

Pankaj(confused)- Lekin sir….. aapko aur Daya sir ko 'Sir' kyun kehti thi?

Tarika- Kyunki tb maine join hi kiya tha aur ye dono toh senior inspectors hai na. mujhe ye thodi pata tha ki main Abhijeet ki patni ban jaungi.

All laughed.

Daya(naughtily)- Waise mere dost ko toh love at first sight ho gaya tha …kyun boss?

ABhijeet(smiled)- Lekin tujhe ye photo mili kahan se ?

Daya- Abhijeet….cctv camera ki footage se ye pic nikalwayi hai . Aur waise bhi pyaar kiya toh darna kya ….

AbhiRika smiled. At the same time….Shreya turned on the music saying…

Is cute si kahani ke baad ek dance toh banta hai…she took Abhi from Abhijeet and asked them to dance. Abhijeet too started singing with the song.

**Pehli Nazar Mein**

**Kaise Jaadu Kar Diya**

**Tera Ban Baitha Hai**

**Mera Jiya**

**Jaane Kya Hoga Kya Hoga Kya Pata**

**Is Pal Ko Milke**

**Aa Jee Le Zara**

**Mein Hoon Yahan**

**Tu Hai Yahan**

**Meri Bahon Mein Aa** (Abhijeet forwarded his hand to Tarika in which she happily kept her hand)

**Aa Bhi ja..**

**Har Dua Mein Shamil Tera Pyaar Hai** (He held her by her waist and pulled her to himself)

**Bin Tere Lamha Bhi Dushwar Hai**

**Dhadhkon Ko Tujhe Se Hi Darkarr Hai**

**Tujhse Hai Rahtein**

**Tujhse Hai Chahtein …**

**Tu Jo Mili Ek Din Mujhe**

**Mein Kahin Ho Gaya Lapata**

**O Jaan-E-Jaan**

**Dono Jahan**

**Meri Bahon Mein Aa**

**Bhool Ja**

They danced together. He continued while looking in her eyes…..

**Kar Diya Deewana**

**Dard-E-Khaas Ne**

**Chain Cheena**

**Isqh Ke Ehsaas Ne**

**Bekhayali Di Hai**

**Tere Pyaar Ne**

**Chaya Suroor Hai**

**Kuch To Zaroor Hai**

**Yeh Dooriyan**

**Jeene Na De**

**Hal Mera Tujhe Na Pata**

**O Jaan-E-Jaan**

**Dono Jahan**

**Meri Bahon Mein Aa**

**Bhool ja…..**

**Baby …I Love you so more….**

Tarika hugged him…..and abhijeet said….I love you Tarika

All of them separated when the song ended.

Daya(naughtily)- Abhijeet ..tumhara romance ho gaya ho toh aage badhe…?

AbhiRika blushed and nodded.

Shreya clicked for next pic…And the next pic was more cute….. Abhijeet was just staring at the pic.

It was a picture of their outing when they all had gone for a lunch. Tarika was laughing freely and abhijeet was smiling looking at her. Below the pic it was written….

**" Pehli baar ek saath"**

Shreya- Tarika…..is photo ki kya kahani hai ? Bhai ne joke maara tha kya ?

Tarika(smiled)- Unhi se pucho Shreya jinki wajah se ye smile hai.

Vineet(naughtily)- O..Ohh….. Aaj hi nhi 6 saal pehle bhi aapki hasi Abhijeet sir ki wajah se hi thi….hai na?

Tarika blushed.

***Flashback starts***

It was Sunday and all the team members had decided to go on lunch. Abhijeet asked Daya to call Tarika too. Daya made the call.

Tarika- Good Morning Daya Sir.

Daya-DrTarika …..Pehle ye Sir bulana band kijiye na.

Tarika- Acha theek hai . Ab bolo kya baat hai ?

Daya- Tarika aaj din mein free ho ?

Tarika- Ha…bilkul free hu. Koi kaam hai kya ?

Daya(happy tone)- Okay…toh fir aaj din mein hum lunch pe ja rahe hai aur main chahta hu ki tum bhi aao.

Tarika- Okay Daya…..I'll be there.

Daya- Okay….toh tum 1 baje tk Hotel Hiilton aa jaana.

Tarika- Ok.

And they disconnected.

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was smiling widely. Daya too smiled.

Daya(in order to tease him)- Kya baat hai abhijeet…..bade khush ho?

Abhijeet- Ha…Wo Tarikaji ne aane ko ha keh diya na .

Daya- Ohh…..achaa….toh tum TARIKAJI ke baare mein soch rahe ho…..baaki sbko bhul gaye.

Abhijeet- Nahi…nahi….wo matlab nhi tha mera Daya.

Daya(naughtily)- Mujhe pata hai kya mtlb tha. Ab chalo jao ready ho jao.

(That very night Abhijeet stayed with Daya at his home)

They moved out around 12:00 pm. They got the table reserved and waited for the rest to come.

First , it was Tarika to come and Abhijeet was again lost in her admiring her beauty.

Tarika sat down and was chatting with Daya. While talking she noticed that Abhijeet was staring at her.

Tarika- Abhijeet Sir …kya dekh rahe hai aap.?

Abhijeet came out of his trance on her voice.

Abhijeet(embarrassed)- Kuch nhi Tarikaji.

Tarika- Toh aap aise kya dekh rahe hain?

Abhijeet- Tarikaji pehli baat ye hai ki aap mujhe Sir mat boliye. Abhijeet naam hai mera.

Tarika and Daya smiled.

Tarika- Okay Abhijeet. Ab sir nhi kahungi.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thanks for that . Waise aaj aap bahut khubsurat lag rhi hain.

Tarika (smiled)- Thank you.

Meanwhile all others arrived and all started enjoying and chit-chatting.

Daya(to Tarika)- Tarika do you believe in love at first sight?

Abhijeet astonishingly looked at Daya nodding his head in "NO"

Tarika- Ye kya sawal hai Daya? Aisa nhi hota.

Daya(eyeing Abhijeet)- Aur agar main kahu hota hai toh ?

Tarika(laughed)- Daya…..ye mat kehna ki tumhe love at first sight hua hai….plz.

Daya(Smiled)- Mujhe toh nhi Tarika lekin mere dost ko hua hai.

Tarika- Kis dost ko ?

Daya- Wo baad mein bataunga Tarika….Lekin agar koi kahe ki usey tumse pyaar ho gaya hai wo be at first sight toh?

Tarika started laughing…and Abhijeet was looking at her.

Tarika- Agar koi aisa kahega toh wo pagal hoga Daya. Love at first sight aur wo bhi mujhse…good joke.

***Flashback ends***

Abhijeet moved towards Tarika….

Abhijeet- **Main kehta hu Tarika…..Mujhe pyaar hua tha tumse wo bhi pehli nazar mein aur ye koi joke nhi.**

Tarika blushed and said.

Tarika- Jaanti hu Abhijeet and I Love you too.

Abhijeeet smiled and abhi ran towards his parents. Abhijeet took him in his arms and both AbhiRika kissed him together.

Abhi- I love you Mumma-papa.

And this was clicked as a memory by Sachin.

Shreya was about to play a song but Abhijeet already started singing…..

Abhijeet- **Thodi thodi katthai si uski aankhein**  
**Thodi surme bhari..**

**Hmm... thodi-thodi katthai si uski aankhein**  
**Thodi surme bhari..**

**Uske honthon pe muskurayein**  
**Haaye duniya meri** (Tarika smiled at this )  
**Ho.. chakhna bhi chaahun**  
**Rakhna bhi chaahun**  
**Sabse chhupake usey.. haaye**  
**Rabba…. Rabba**  
**Mere Rabba Rabba**  
**Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha…..**

Daya continued with the song….

Daya(looking at Shreya)- Y**aaron main kaise kahoon, kya hua?**  
**Hosh hai ab kahin hai kahin yeh hawaa**  
**Phirta hoon khud ko bhulaaye huve**  
**Yaad meri mujhe toh dila do zaraa** (He moved to RajVi where Amaira was in Rajat's arms…..he took her in his arms)

**Bematlab sa, jeeta raha tha**  
**Ab mill gayi hai wajah.. haaye..**

He moved towards Shreya and side-hugged her and kissed Amaira...his princess.

This was again a memorable click.

Abhijeet continued further….

**Yun toh ye dil, haan phisalta nahi**  
**Moam ki battiyon pe pighalta nahi**  
**Naina woh hai na**  
**Haan sitaarein hain dau**  
**Chaand dil mein kabhi bhi nikalta nahi**  
**Jalna bhi chaahun, bujhna bhi chaahun**  
**Main unn charaagon tale.. haaye**  
**Rabba.. Rabba**  
**Mere Rabba Rabba**  
**Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha**  
**Ho.. ho!**

Everyone clapped and AbhiRika and DaReya smiled.

Then Daya continued…

Daya- Abhijeet ab jo next pal hai wo tumhe ek baar fir se krna hoga. Jis pal ki wo photo hai usey dobara se jeeena hoga tumhe….aaj yahin sbke saamne.

Abhijeet- Matlab…?

Shreya(naughtily)- Chinta mat kijiye bhai….koi mushkil kaam nhi hai.

Daya- Ha….shreya theek keh rhi hai.

And they changed the pic.

**A/n: Aahhh…! Finally second chapter done.**

**Ab aap log soch rahe honge ki Daya kis pal ko wapas jeene ki baat kr raha hai….Sochiye sochiye…soch ke bataiye mujhe reviews mein. Jo bhi hoga mazedaar hoga aur romantic bhi hoga.**

**So…..keep guessing…! And….and…..guess krte krte review krna mat bhul jaana.**

**Keep reviewing. Will update next chapter soon.**

**Bye bye….!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hiii guys…! I know ….i know…..aap sab us pal ka intezaar kr rahe hai jiske baare mein Daya ne kaha. Chaliye…..ab padh lijiye ki kya tha wo pal….*wink**

**KK's Rapanzal- Hiii my doll….! I know main bahut suspense create krti hu lekin kya karu…..suspense guess krne mein hi toh maza hai. Enjoyyy :D**

**JANVIan- Heyyy…You guessed right…..now enjoy the pal.**

**KiaMehra-Maine guess krne ko kaha tha lekin ab padh lo…*wink…Waise bhi abhijeet sir ke liye kuch bhi mushkil nhi hai….hai na….? So enjoy my dear.**

**Aditi and Aditya- U people guessed it right…..nice guessing power. Enjoyy.**

**Khushi Mehta- Heyy ..! Glad to know that this fic of mine made you smile. I hope you'll smile through this chapter too. Thanks.**

**Big Thanks to those who read and reviewed….Now let's move to the chapter…**

Shreya clicked the next pic. Tarika blushed on seeing the picture and Abhijeet smiled shyly.

The pic was of ABhiRika when Abhijeet had proposed her. It showed him on his knees holding Tarika's hands and was kissing on her hands.

Daya(naughtily)- Toh Abhijeet…..taiyar ho? Pehle toh tumne bahut waqt liya lekin ab derr mat karo. Keh do.

Abhijeet- Ye sab ab nhi daya….ab nahi hoga mujhse.

Daya- Ye kya baat hui abhijeet…jldi karo. Hamari team ke kuch log bhi toh nhi the…..unhe bhi dekhna hai na ki tumne Tarika ko kaise propose kiya.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Nahi na Daya …..please..

Suddenly ….they heard a voice…..

Voice- Please Sir…hume toh pata hi nhi ki aapne ko kaise propose kiya. Please Sir…hamare liye.

All looked in the direction of voice and were surprised….

Abhijeet and Daya exchanged surprised glances.

Freddy(to Sachin)- Sir….main sapna toh nhi dekh raha na ?

Sachin(smiled)- Nahi Freddy…sapna nhi sach hai.

Freddy- Sach hi hai na sir….kahin hamesha ki tarah gayab na ho jaaye.

Suddenly he felt hand on his shoulder…..

Voice- Ab aapka Vivek aapko chhod ke kahin nhi jayega Freddy Sir.

Freddy turned…Vivekk …..tu sach mein nhi jayega na ?

Vivek(smiled)- Nahi Sir….aapko chhod ke kahan jaunga….?

With this Freddy hugged him tightly. Tears fall from his eyes.

Then Vivek separated….

Vivek- Aur Freddy Sir …main aapke liye 2 good news leke aaya hu.

Abhijeet- Sirf Freddy Sir ke liye …Vivek…..hamare liye nhi hai wo news…..haan ?

Vivek(smiled)- Sir…aap sbke liye hai.

At the same time Tasha entered the room with a 3 month old baby boy in her arms. Vivek saw her and said….ye aapki pehli news sir…

Freddy(happily)- Chota Vivek ya choti Tasha….haan ?

Tasha(smiled)- Aapka junior vivek….Freddy Sir.

Fredddy took the baby in his hands. Tasha went to Abhijeet and Tarika and wished and Shreya hugged her.

Freddy – Aur dusri news….Vivek ?

Vivek(naughtily)- Wo tab jab ABhijeet sir fir se ko propose karenge.

Abhijeet- Ye kya baat hui Vivek? Pehle tum dusri khabar batao….fir sochunga main.

Vivek- Theek hai Sir…..toh main sirf Freddy Sir ko bataunga aur main bhi aapki baat nhi manunga.

Abhijeet- Ye kya bachpana hai vivek?

Vivek- Ziddi hu sir…aap propose kijiye ….main aapko double khush kar dunga.

Daya- Pleasse boss…kar bhi do. Sab dekhna chahte hai.

Abhijeet finally agrees….

He holds Tarika's hand and moves closer. Tarika still shivered as he approached closer.

Abhijeet – Mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai Tarika.

Tarika(looked at him)- Kaho…..kya kehna chahte ho?

Abhijeet moved backward…sat on his knees and hold her hands…..

Abhijeet- Tarika….. Jaanta hu pehle bahut intezaar krvaya lekin aaj nhi karvaunga. Tumhare bina adhura hu main…..Main tumse bahut pyaar karta hu….Kya tum meri zindagi mein aakar usey sawarogi? Mujhe pura krna chahogi?

Tarika(tears formed in her eyes)-YES….i love you too.

Abhijeet took out a box from his pocket and took out the ring…..It was a diamond solitaire. He slipped it into her finger….and then kissed her hands…

Tarika blushed…..He stood up and she hugged him….."I Love you a lot Abhijeet ! "

Everyone started clapping…..ABhiRika smiled.

Abhijeet(to Vivek)- Ab bolo Vivek….tum kya khabar dene wale the…?

Vivek(happily)- Sir…..Mera aur Tasha ka transfer fir se Mumbai mein ho gaya hai. Hum kal report karenge.

All were surprised….

Daya- Kya sach mein Vivek?

Vivek – Ha Sir…hum bhi surprised ho gaye the. Lekin yahi sach hai.

Freddy- Iska matlab …..ab tu sach mein nahi jayega na ?

Vivek- Nahi Freddy Sir…..ab maza aayega.

Freddy- Tu for se meri taang kheechega ….yahi plan bana raha hai na tu?

Vivek smiled naughtily…..All others too laughed.

At the same time…Shreya requested all the couples to dance….

Shreya – Is sweet se confession ke baad ….ek dance banta hai.

She played the song.

Abhijeet- **Zindagi Ki Neeendon Ki Subah Ishq Hai….**

**Badi Khoobsurat Si Subah Ishq Hai**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua….**

Tarika(hold his hand)- **Zindagi Ki Neeendon Ki Subah Ishq Hai….**

**Badi Khoobsurat Si Subah Ishq Hai**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

Abhijeet- **Chal Chale Kahin**

**Udd Ke Hum Chale Kahin**

**Aasmaan Ishq Hai**

**Khawishon Sa Khula Hai**

Daya continued…..holding Shreya's hand…

Daya- **Mujhko Choo Gaya**

**Ek Ehsaas Anchooa**

**Jaisa Koi Nasha**

**Aaasmaan Mein Ghula Hai**

**Pyaar Hua**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

All the couples started dancing.

Abhijeet- **Khwaabon Mein Kabhi**

**Mene Socha Tha Nahi**

**Chahaton Ka Khuda**

**Mujhko Itna Yun Dega**

**Befikar Chala**

**Apni Yeh Dagar Chala**

**Kya Pata Tha Ki Dil**

**Teri Khatir Rukega** (he took TArika in his arms…)

**Pyaar Hua**

**Humko Pyaar Hua**

**Puri Hui Dua**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

Tarika- **Kahe Mujhe Mera Yeh Rasta Hai**

**Kyun Na Zara Sa Tu Bhtakta Hai**

**Abb To Hai Nayab Yeh Safar**

Shreya- **Zara Kahun To Mere Manzil Se**

**Dekhe Meri Woh Raah Sahil Se**

**Tu Hai To Hai Khawaaab Yeh Safar**

TArika(Taking Abhi in his arms and looking at Abhijeet)- **Kari Dil Ne Thodi Se Beimaniya**

**Di Hai Khoobsurat Si Paresaniya**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

Abhijeet- **Chal Chale Kahin**

**Udd Ke Hum Chale Kahin**

**Aasmaan Ishq Hai**

**Khawishon Sa Khula Hai**

**Mujhko Choo Gaya**

**Ek Ehsaas Anchooa**

**Jaisa Koi Nasha**

**Aaasmaan Mein Ghula Hai**

**Pyaar Hua**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

**Humko Pyaar Hua Puri Hui Dua**

Tarika hugged Abhijeet and he kissed on her forehead. All were happy.

Vivek(naughtily)- Ab aaya na maza Sir….Thank you.

AbhiRika smiled.

Shreya again changed the pic….It was of their marriage. Abhijeet was holding Tarika's hand.

Seeing the pic ….Abhijeet hold her hand more tightly. Tarika smiled.

Daya(smiled)- So boss…kya yaad aaya?

Abhijeet(looked at Tarika)- Meri zindagi ke sbse khubsurat din ….

Tarika blushed…..

Daya- Aur wo sbse khubsurat kyun tha Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Kyunki ek khubsurat ladki ne mera haath thaama aur ye kaha ki wo har kadam pe mera saath degi.

Tarika tightened her grip on his hand and looked into his eyes…..

Tarika- Main aaj bhi tumhare saath hu abhijeet aur hamesha rahungi.

Abhijeet-Main bhi waada krta hu Tarika ki hamesha tumhara khyal rakhunga aur kabhi kisi cheez ki kami nhi hone dunga.

Tarika(tears formed in her eyes)- Wo waada tumne nibhaya hai abhijeet aur main jaanti hu ki tum apna waada kabhi nhi bhuloge.

Abhijeet- Kabhi nhi bhoolunga Tarika…

Tarika smiled and hugged him. Abhi came running and hugged ABhijeet…..instead his legs…

Abhijeet picked him up and kissed him on his cheeks…..Tarika did the same..

Abhijeet hold Tarika's hand and said…..

Abbhijeet- Thank you Tarika …meri life mein aane ke liye aur isey poora krne ke liye.

Tarika (smiled)- Ye mera sapna tha abhijeet. Aur main khush hu. Thank you…..mere sapne ko pura krne ke liye.

The little boy looked from his mumma to papa and was confused. HE called out to his chachu….

Abhi- Chachu…..chachu….!

Daya turned…

Daya- Kya hua mere champ?

Abhi- Mumma –Papa ek dusre ko thank you kyun bol rahe hai?

Everyone laughed out at his innocent question….Even AbhiRika smiled.

Daya- Arey mere champ…wo kya hai na …tumhare mumma papa ko Thank you bolne ka shauk hai isliye ek dusre ko bol rahe hai.

Abhi- Sachi mein…?

Daya- Ha…..

AbhiRika laughed and both kissed Abhi at the same time. Abhi laughed out loud …and Sachin again captured this moment in his camera.

Acp and Salunkhe were looking at AbhiRika with moist eyes and were blessing them in their heart.

**A/n: Another update…..i hope zyada wait nhi krna pada aap sabko. Chaliye is chapter mein no suspense…..;)**

**Ab padh ke bataiye kaisa laga ye chapter… review krna mat bhulna.**

**Will update next chapter soon….Byee bye…**

**Take care !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Heyy everyone…..I'm back with a new update.**

**Kia Mehra- Vivesha ka surprise acha laga na…? Toh chalo abhi aur surprises bhi baaki hai…..(*wink) Picture abhi baaki hai mere dost….:D Enjoyy..!**

**Khushi Mehta- Glad to know that this one is your fav story. Ab aapne mere kehne ke bavajud apna dhyan nhi rkha …..lekin chalo ab ye chapter padho….shayad aap theek ho jao. Aur rahi baat thank you ki toh bas apna dhyan rakho aur review krte jao. Ab specially tumhe kehti hu…..Take care..!**

**KK's Rapanzal- Ye lo….tumhare liye surprise…ab soch rhi hu ki kuch suspense daal hi du….chalo dekhte hai…tb tk tum chapter padho.**

**Abhisrk-ian- Ji ha….aapka hi intezaar tha….:p Abhi kuch surprises aur hai…dekhte jao. And song selection…I put those songs which I love…..;) So enjoy….:)**

**Chaliye ab chapter padhte hai….enjoyy…!**

After that song …..they ended the program. Tarika asked all the guests to join for dinner. Shreya , Tarika and Purvi were busy in serving the guests. Tasha also wanted to help but was stopped by the Tarika and Shreya.

Tarika- Tasha ….tum hamare junior vivek ko sambhalo. Next time tum bhi karna.

Shreya- Ha…aaj hi toh aayi ho. Tum supervision kar lo.

Vivek entered the kitchen to take water and heard Shreya.

Vivek- Sahi keh rahi ho Shreya…madam ko supervision krna hi toh aata hai. (he laughed naughtily)

Tasha- Ha…..lekin order toh tum hi dete ho na. (she hit him on his arm)

The three girls were laughing on Tasha's comment. Meanwhile Tasha heard her little baby crying so she went out.

All the people enjoyed the food and were praising tarika and Shreya. After sometime all the guests left leaving the whole CID team. ACP and Salunkhe also decided to leave.

Acp(to abhijeet)- Abhijeet …hum bhi chalte hai. Apna khayal rkhna.

Abhijeet- Sir…rukiye na….waise bhi kal Sunday hai.

Salunkhe- Ha …..abhijeet Sunday toh hai lekin ek meeting bhi hai. So hume nikalna hoga.

Abhijeet- Theek hai sir….jaisa aap theek samjhe .

They all bid them goodbye…..then Shreya , tarika , purvi and tasha were busy in completing the kitchen chores. All the three kids were sleeping in their papa's laps…

Abhi with head on abhijeet's lap ans legs on Sachin. Our sweet Pari was asleep on her father's shoulder and Daya was patting her back. And the little Vivek was asleep in vivek's arms. TArika , Shreya and Purvi smiled at the responsible fathers.

Tarika- Abhijeet…..bachchon ki abhi ke room mein sula do.

Abhijeet- Sahi keh rhi ho Tarika.

Abhijeet , Daya and Vivek moved to Abhi's room and put the children to sleep and then again moved to living room.

The ladies had completed their work and were busy in their talks. Seeing them indulged in talking the boys were irritated….

Abhijeet(to Daya)- Lo bhai…..hum toh inka intezaar kar rahe hai aur ye sb baton mein lag gayi.

Daya and others laughed.

Vivek-Arey sir…chaliye inke rang mein bhang daalte hai.

Rajat- Wo kaise…?

Vivek- Dekhte jaiye sir….(he gave a naughty smile)

Vivek moved towards the ladies…..

Vivek- **Baat meri suniye to zara**

**Baat meri suniye toh zara…..** (All the ladies looked at him…..)

**Meri baat sunke yeh bataaiye**

**Ke iske baare mein hai aap ka khayaal kya**

Rajat(came forward) -I**tna kyoon guroor aap mein hai**

**Itna aap mein hai naaz kis liye**

**Bataaiye hai kisne yeh sikhaaya aap ko**

**Ke jo bhi tumko chaahe jo bhi tumko pyaar se mile**

**Usi se tum raho khafa khafa…..**

Tasha stood up to answer back….

Tasha- **Baat meri suniye to zara**

**Aise hum nahin hai lekin hum agar ho aise bhi**

**To is mein kya hua**

Purvi-**Kyoon na ho guroor humko kyoon na humko naaz ho**

**Ke hum haseen logon ki hi thokron mein hai zamaana**

**Jisko dekhiye hamaara hai deewaana** (pointed towards Rajat)

Tasha-**Hum kisi ka dil bhi tod de**

**Kisi ko aadhe raaste mein chhod de**

**To usko bhi yeh duniya kehti hai ada**

Purvi&Tasha(together)- **Hey hey hey aap ko jawaab mil gaya**

**Ho ho ho kahiye kaisa aap ko laga…..**

Vivek and Rajat smiled at them. AbhiRika and DaReya enjoyed.

Abhijeet(pointed to Tarika)- **Baat meri suniye to zara**

**Aaj sun hi lijiye ke kya hai husn aap ka**

**Kya hai aap ki ada**

**Aap ke har ek sitam ko humne hi ada kaha**

**Aur aap ki har ek ada ko hanske humne hi saha…**

Daya(Moved towards Shreya)- **Humne hi zara si ek baat ko badhaake daastaan kar diya hain**

**Humne hi to husn ki zameen ko aasmaan kar diya hain**

**Duniya mein jo aap ka yeh husn bemisaal hai**

**To is mein bhi hamaare ishq ka yeh to kamaal hai**

**Agar hami na hote isko kaun poojta…..**

Shreya and Tarika stood up to answer….

Tarika- **Aap ko agar khayaal hai**

**Ke humko husn jo mila hai aapne diya hai**

**Yaani jo bhi hai kamaal aapne kiya hai**

Shreya- **To yeh baat saaf hai ke humko dekhte hi**

**Aap ko nasha sa ho gaya hai saara hosh kho gaya hai**

**Varna aisi ulti seedhi baheki baheki baaton ki vajah hai kya**

Rajat moved to Purvi…

Rajat- **Nahin samajh mein aayi meri baat to nahin sahi**

**Jo aap apne husn par guroor karte hain to kariye**

**Par na bhool jaaiyega**

**Humne hi voh khoon-e-dil diya hai**

**Jisse roop mein yeh rang aa gaya hai** (he moved his hand on her face)

**Aap ka yeh husn duniya bhar pe chha gaya hai…..**

Purvi- **O, jaadu banke hum nigaahon par jo chha gaye**

**Dilon mein jo sama gaye to hairat is mein kya hai**

**Chehra phool hont kaliyon aur zulf hai andhera**

**Aisa jo mahek raha hai….**

Vivek- **Humne hi to aap ke in honton ko gulaab**

**Aur chehre ko kanwal kaha hai**

Rajat- **Humne hi to aap ki nazar ko jaadu**

**Baaton ko ghazal kaha hai**

Abhijeet- **Humne hi to aapki zulfon ko kabhi kaha hai raat**

**aur kabhi ghata kaha hai…**

Daya- **Agar hami na dekhte na chaahte na poojte**

**To pattharon ke buth ko kaun kehta phir khuda**

Tarika- **Baat meri suniye to zara**

Abhijeet-**Chhodiye bhi kehne aur sunne ko baat kya raha**

Shreya-**Dekhiye main keh rahi hoon**

**Baat meri suniye to zara**

Daya(turned towards Shreya)-**Aap kya kahengi mujhko khoob hai pata**

Purvi-A**rre baat meri suniye to zara**

Rajat-**Phir milenge waqt agar mila….**

The ladies moved towards to one side…..Duo , Rajat and Vivek smiled at them. Purvi ws about to turn when she felt dizzy and was about to fall but Rajat caught her by her waist. Purvi went unconscious. Tarika asked him to take her to her room. Rajat laid her on the bed and Tarika asked them to move out. She checked her and a smile came on her face. She went out with a happy face.

Rajat was tensed…..

Rajat- Kya hua Purvi ko ?

Tarika- Chinta ki koi baat nhi hai rajat. Purvi toh….(but was cut by Purvi)

Purvi – Main bataungi…..tum nhi.

Tarika nodded. Rajat looked towards Purvi….

Purvi- **Jivan Ki Bagiyaa Mahakegi, Lahakegi, Chahakegi**

**Khushiyon Ki Kaliyaan Jhuumengi, Jhuulengi, Phuulengi**

(Rajat looked at her confusingly….Shreya and Tarika smiled)

Purvi moved towards him and put her hands on his shoulders.

**Vo Meraa Hogaa, Vo Sapanaa Teraa Hogaa**

**Mil jul Ke Maangaa, Vo Teraa Meraa Hogaa**

**Jab Jab Vo Muskuraaegaa, Apanaa Saveraa Hogaa**

**Thodaa Hamaaraa Thodaa Tumhaaraa,**

**Aayegaa Phir Se Bachapan Hamaaraa**

Purvi looked and smiled at him…. Something striked Rajat's mind….

Rajat- Ye sach hai purvi?

Purvi – 100%sach.

Rajat(smiled)- Thank you Purvi….zindagi ki sbse badi khushi dene ke liye.

And he hugged her. All were happy for RAJVI.

Vineet- Mtlb hamari is family mein ek aur addition…?

Purvi- Ha Vineet…ek aur addition.

Vineet- Thanks Purvi…!

They all were happily chatting when they heard Pari's voice from Abhi's room. The little girl shouted for her papa.

Pari- Papa…..!

Daya ran towards the room…..but stopped at the door step. The view which was happening in front of his eyes made him smile.

Abhi was trying to calm down his little sister.

Abhi- Pari chup ho ja…..

Pari was continuously crying….She wanted to see her Papa. Abhi was trying to calm down his sister.

Abhi- Kuch nhi hoga Pari…..main hu na tere paas. Kuch nhi hoga.

Pari(still crying)- Meko papa ke paas jaana hai.

Abhi rubbed her tears…

Abhi- Mat ro pari….Agar papa ko pata laga na toh meko daant padegi…..ki maine tujhe rulaya. Tu chahti hai tere bhaiya ko daant pade?

Pari looked at him and nodded her head in No.

Abhi(smiled)- CHal ab chup ho ja….Chachu aa jayenge.

Daya entered the room and Pari just hugged him tightly. Daya patted her head….

Daya- Meri princess ko kya hua….haan?

Abhi- Chachu…achank se chillayi pari….maine bola toh bhi nhi maani.

Daya- Koi baat nhi abhi…..thodi derr mein theek ho jayegi.

Pari tightend her grip around his neck…which was enough for him to know that she was afraid.

Daya made her sit on the bed…

Daya- Aap toh meri strong si princess ho na….bilkul mumma ki tarah. Fir ro kyun rhi hai meri princess….?

The little girl again hid herself in his arms….She wanted to be with her father now.

Daya- Acha theek hai…..hum ghar jayenge.

He picked up Pari in his arms and was about to move out….. Shreya and tasha came in the room.

Shreya- Kya hua Pari ko ?

Daya- Shayad koi sapna dekh liya hoga. Dari hui hai. Hum chalte hai ghar.

Shreya nodded and they left the room. Tasha took her baby in her arms and moved out.

Abhijeet saw Pari cuddling her father…..

Abhijeet- Kya hua isey?

Daya- Kuch nhi….shayad kuch sapna dekha hoga toh darr gayi. Chalo hum bhi chalte hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Theek hai….MEri pari ka dhyan rakhna.

Daya- Ha baba….rakhunga.

Soon all of them left from AbhiRika home happy. They were happy for AbhiRika and also RajVi.

Tarika locked the door and took Abhi to his room and made him sleep.

Abhi- Mumma …..aaj maza aaya na ?

Tarika- Ha baby…aaj bahut maza kiya na humne. Chalo ab so jao.

Abhi- Okay….lekin hum kal bhi maze karenge.

Tarika(kissed his forehead)- Ha baba….karenge. CHalo ab so jao.

Abhi nodded and slept. Then Tarika moved towards her room and found Abhijeet reading a magazine. She changed and was combing her hair in front of dressing table. Abhijeet came and hugged her from behind.

Tarika- Aaj bahut enjoy kiya na ?

Abhijeet- Ha Tarika…..aur toh aur Vivek –Tasha bhi wapas aa gaye. Aur Purvi ne bhi ek good news di hume. Sbse acha din than a aaj ka?

Tarika- Ha….sabse achcha din. Isse badi kya baat hogi ki aaj bhi Hum sab saath hai. Ab toh ek aur addition hone wala hai hamari family mein.

Abhijeet(naughtily)- Tumhe nhi lagta tarika…ab hume fir se ek good news deni chahiye sbko?

Tarika- Ek aur …..na baba na….tumhara beta kaafi hai. (she freed herself from his grip and sat on her side of the bed.

Abhijeet- Mujhe pata hai tumhare liye mera beta kaafi hai lekin mujhe toh ek beti chahiye na…bilkul tumhari tarah.

Tarika(smiled)-Meri tarah koi nai milegi tumhe….samjhe tum?

Abhijeet- Jaanta hu…isliye toh tumhari carbon copy chahiye mujhe.

Tarika blushed….

Tarika- Lekin abhi nhi….chalo so jao ab.

Abhijeet- Ye kya baat hui?

He moved closer to her. Before she could say anything he locked her lips with his. Tarika was surprised with this sudden action of his but kissed him back. He laid her on the bed and he too laid beside her…Tarika kept her head on his shoulder and abhijeet wrapped his hand round her.

Abhijeet- Thank you Tarika…meri zindagi ko pura krne ke liye.

Tarika(smiled)- Ye humne mil ke kiya hai Abhijeet. Aura age bhi karenge.

Abhijeet(kissed her forehead)- I love you Tarika.

Tarika- Love you too…..And she hugged him.

Soon they drifted into sleep with sweet and contented smiles on their faces.

**A/n: Finally another and last update of this story. I hope you'll must have liked this.**

**Thaank youuu so much for liking and loving this story.**

**Kia Mehra- How were the surprises….? *wink**

**KK's Rapanzal- I hope you liked this AbhiRika update. Love you …**

**I'intrus- Heyy…I hope you liked Abhimanyu and Amaira part….thanks for liking the story.**

**Hope to be back soon with a new AbhiRika story….Tab tak ke liye bye bye…!**

**Take care !**


End file.
